the host clubs secret
by The Raven Bearer Princess
Summary: please no! please no! sempai please would you think please no! when one of the host club members haruhe's body is found who is the killer and why did he do it? Disclaimer: I own my ideas and nothing more :3
1. Chapter 1

I screamed it's the only thing I cud think to do. It was like my voice was the only thing connected to my brain, my legs wouldn't work I couldn't run all I could do was look in to his eyes in fear. My heart pounded and I was frozen, he came towards me, slowly, teasing my life. He stepped in to the light and I could see his face. "Sempai your scared me" I said. "I tend to have that effect of people" he smiled. He raised his arm. "Sempai what are you doing?" I asked him. Those were my last words and the last face I saw I will never forget. I now spend my years haunting my killer and my friends trying to show them what had really happened that night and to guilt my killer in to confessing. But it's been 5 years and no one knows...


	2. Chapter 2

Him

I had that dream again, it was that night. I didn't mean to do what I did and I don't know why I did it. Why did she have to be there that night, why? If she wasn't there everything would have worked out. I question the day that I ever joined that group, if she hadn't of been there they wouldn't of made me do that, why why WHY? I hate my life!

I got up and I was in hell, literary. It wasn't like it was anything I hadn't seen before.

"haruhi you tried this way to many times" I said getting up. I watched as she just stood there, I can see the hatred that she has for me and it makes me cringe to the thought that I would do such a thin at the command of somebody else.

"I have to get ready, take me home." I asked her and kept walking.

I hate that she doesn't talk back to me; she hates any form of talking to me.

She appeared in front of me as my room slowly returned.

"You don't deserve your life!" she said but I ignored her. It made her more annoyed but I can't show any weakness, not to her. As much as I'm dying inside with the guilt I can't in any way show her or she will use it against me.

"Don't try anything okay no one is going to see you. Just give up and move on". I said making coffee. She just watched me, her eyes staring daggers at me. I got ready and left

"See you when I get home sweetie" I said mockingly, though I know I shouldn't have said anything.

I hesitated after a walked out the door and spent the whole walk to the host club base thinking about this feeling I couldn't shake off. I don't know what it was but it hurt and wanted it to go away. As usual, of course she followed me and tried attempts to show the host club she was there. Always failing. Today was the anniversary of her death and everyone was in morning over her. I still remember that night; her face was paler then the moon. But it had to be done, she was taking away our guests from us and she couldn't keep living as a boy. I know I could have used reason but I just wanted some excitement in my dreary life. Our guests were affected by this day to greatness and the energy showed darkness. Every now and again something would catch on fire and burn out or she would try to leave clues but my clever self just covered them up. Though I do miss her at times and awfully regret what in had done but it can't be helped now, can it? I kept to my self today at the off chance people would notice my mood but certain times I would slip up and hoped no one had of noticed. I acted as myself trying not to show weakness to the faults. By lunch we were all talking about how we missed her.

"I just don't see why she had to go, who could have done such a thing" kauru said

"Some sick bastard that had become her latest fan, we should have watched her more carefully!" hikaru said

"just can not bare the sight of her not here with her smiling face" kyoya said.

It was a very depressing lunch time, and I could see her sitting with us, crying. Cursing at how much she wishes she were there. What have I done...?

Haruhi

I got up; I knew what day it was. Why would I ever forget? The day that bastard sole my whole life! I decided to send him to hell for the morning, it's the one place anyone will accept him after they all know what he dd. every time I try to show them I am here and who it was, they can't see me. Only he can and that's an eternal punishment, to have only him to talk to as I walk here, him of all people! No one would have ever guessed it was him, and no one has. I just have to sit and wait for him to wake up.

"Haruhi you tried this way too many times" he said as he got up.

I stood in front of him but he wouldn't care. He never cared.

"I have to get ready, take me home." he asked.

I did as he said, though its not like he could hurt me for not, he already destroyed my life.

"You don't deserve life!" I yelled at him. 'But I do' I thought.

He ignored me as usual and made himself breakfast.

"Don't try anything okay no one is going to see you. Just give up and move on" he said in a way like he knew I wouldn't and he said just to annoy me further. He started to leave but looked back.

"See you when I get home sweetie" he said

I felt sick to the stomach, how could he possible act as he does knowing what he has done, gah!. I got to the host club base and waited for the host club. Everyone looked so sad, that what hurts the most that even after five years they still have such pain in their faces. I just wish they could see who it was and this would end. I decided that because they were serving tea that everyone prefers hot tea and set it on fire saying help me please, but he got their to put it out and act as if he was a hero, that bastard. At one point I could have sworn I sore sadness in his face too, but I must have just been seeing things because someone like him must feel nothing. The day felt so wrong, there was no joy like what I remember the host club as being, I hated it, with all my heart I hated it and I hated him. I sat with them as they had their lunch and listened in.

"I just don't see why she had to go, who could have done such a thing" kauru said

"Some sick bastard that had become her latest fan, we should have watched her more carefully!" hikaru said

"just can not bare the sight of her not here with her smiling face" kyoya said.

It brought me to tears why, why did I have to have ended as I did! Why was someone I trusted so much turned against me in such a horrific way!

I watched him as he fell in to his hands, all just his trick.

Why I thought, why did I have to go...


	3. Chapter 3

The day it happened  
>Haruhe's pov<p>

Its started outline every other day did. Except I forgot one thing. I forgot that when I left that morning to say goodbye to the picture I keep of my mother next to the bed. I look back on it now and think of it as much more then I did before. Before I thought it was just a silly morning routine. I got to school on time and everything was just as it should of been. The twins still as annoying as ever, but silently I loved the way they teased me. I went to the host club that day with a smile, it was the one part of the day that I really looked forward to. To seeing people smile and be happy that I was there. It made me feel loved, it made me feel accepted. Well, as accepted as a girl with friends crazy enough to call her a daughter, a sister or just the person that owes you money. But I didn't think that's all there was to it. I wasn't stupid, I knew that being the only girl in the host club that some of them had a crush on me. Truth be told, I just didn't want a boyfriend or six for that matter. Nothing had really changed until I got home that day and realised I'd left my books at school. I ran back towards the big building, not thinking anything by it that the sun was going down. I got to the host club room, would you believe that the rose petals came out of the doorway? I walked in, but stopped when I heard voices. I heard angry whispers, something that was about money or a certain club. I didn't think the host club had any trouble with money. I spotted my books across the room and decided to try and sneak over to them. I got half way before being the klutz I was, I fell. Hitting the piano keys. The voice all stopped at once, then footsteps slowly moving forward. I tried to get up, but pain shot through my ankle.  
>"What do we have here? A lost little hostess?" I remember the voice. That mans voice that towered over me. I remember being dragged. Not having a choice, unable to get out of this mans hold. I heard the door of the host club open. New footsteps came in.<br>"So what are we doing today?" It was his voice. I remember clearly before the yelling started.  
>"Why is she here, what are you doing?!" His voice yelled at them. They fought I could here them, the smashing and banging of them throwing things around. Then it stopped.<br>"You said you wanted to be apart of this, if that's what you truly want then you know what to do with the girl!" The man I didn't know said. I heard sobbing. The very dimly lit room. I screamed it's the only thing I could think to do. It was like my voice was the only thing connected to my brain, my legs wouldn't work I couldn't run all I could do was look in to his eyes in fear. My heart pounded and I was frozen, he came towards me, slowly, teasing my life. He stepped in to the light and I could see his face. "Sempai your scared me" I said. "I tend to have that effect of people" he smiled. He raised his arm. "Sempai what are you doing?" I asked him. I was grabbed and dragged again, moved to be further away from the other men  
>"I am truly very sorry." That's all I heard before the shot went off. I know that my body was put into the back of a car, thrown down someplace that seemed to go on forever. This was that one normal everyday day, that turned out to be so wrong. Yet throughout all of these events something inside of me new that this wasn't all that was that night, that somewhere I missed something. What I didn't miss was seeing his blonde hair.<p>

i am so sorry, there was a mix up and I couldn't get in to my account i will work very hard to get chapters on the way a lot sooner.


	4. Chapter 4

Haruhi

Now, life as a ghost isn't all it's cracked up to be. It's not cool,like it was in the movies or as exciting as any of the books that Haruhi had read. She didn't have dreams for the future anymore and her afterlife was being consumed by the want to get everything out in the open.

It was a normal as any day could get. A little haunting here, another smashed vase 'mysteriously' there. Except for one thing in particular. The familiar eyes of a once though creepy hidden in the shadows look as if he was staring directly at her. In my shocked state I had managed to follow him to a small room through yet another door I never knew we had.

"Hello my dear, how are you? It has been along time." He said from under his hood.

"Y-you can see me?" Was all I could manage to say. He smiled at me and continued.

"Of course I can my dear. I've been watching you, you have some very good attempts." He stated walking to my side.

"What do you mean by "attempts"? I try as hard as I can!" I said, I was getting slightly annoyed as he chuckled.

"Well, maybe I could be of assistance?" He said with a grin that slightly frightened me, his hand outstretched. I took it slowly and that's how I ended up like this. In the temporary form of a school boy, though ironically I could not speak. Maybe my life is becoming like those inside the books after all...

0000000000000

Him

Today was quite ordinary, except of the lacking presence of the one usually presiding in my home. I got ready in silence for a change and decided that maybe things were about to change. After a tedious day of easy and boring classes, I made my way over to the host club. I was then taken aback by the presence of a young boy with dark hair and incredibly familiar eyes.

"Ah, I see you've met our new member. Riku, this is-"

"I'm sorry, but have we met before?" I stated, though he only shook his head.

"Riku can't talk, he's mute." Hikaru said walking over and ruffling the slightly shorter boys hair. I couldn't help but stare and his smile. There was something about his smile that I just couldn't shake. The club was surly about to become far more... Interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

NOT A CHAPTER

I'm sorry, I usually hate when writers do this, but if think I really need too. I haven't had a way to post anything till recently and am soooo sorry. I've said it before but new chapters will be coming soon. I hope you like where this is heading.

See ya!


End file.
